Forgotten
by Live.Laugh.Peace
Summary: Miley and Nick have been friends since childhood, but soon forget each other. What happens when they meet each other and later find out the were best friends? NILEY
1. Forgotten Chapter One Sneak Peak

**NOTICE!!!!** Hey guys. I will try to get chapters put up as quick as I can. We're having these big tests at school coming up so they're giving us tons of homework. Anyways, the first two or three chapters will be short, but they will eventually get longer. : )

Chapter One (Sneak Peak)

I wake up looking at the blank white walls that surround me. My life is as dull as my room. The walls are a whitish-grey color, showing they haven't been shown color, some true excitement and personality. The floor is oak wood. I can't stand on my own, at least not yet. I have to have someone right there to support me from breaking into pieces. There aren't any decorations. Those have disappeared over time. Just like my memories of my best friend, the one I loved…..

Nick.

**OKAYYYY!!! What do you think? I think it was ok. I promise it will get better. The rest of the chapter should be done by next week or so. : )**


	2. Forgotten Chapter One

**Sorry it's been so long. I've had this written for quite a few days, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it because there was a "converting error" or the site was down. I will soon be starting Chapter 2 and should have it done within the next 2 weeks! : )**

******Here it is guys. The full chapter of Forgotten. It's a tad short, but due to homework and after school activities, I haven't had much time to work on this story, but the chapters will eventually increase in length.******

**Chapter One **

I wake up looking at the blank white walls that surround me. My life is as dull as my room. The walls are a whitish-grey color, showing they haven't been shown color, some true excitement and personality. The floor is oak wood. I can't stand on my own, at least not yet. I have to have someone right there to support me from breaking into pieces. There aren't any decorations. Those have disappeared over time. Just like my memories of my best friend, the one I loved…..

Nick.

The story between us goes on and on. We were great friends ever since we were eight. But one day when I was walking over to his house, I saw a note lying on the doorstep that said:

Miley,

We have moved. Don't bother trying to find me. As much as I want to be friends, I can't. Sorry.

Nick.

That's when I noticed, this is it. Nick is gone and chances are I'll never see him again. My body fell to the ground on the front porch. "I lost my best friend. It's over." My eyes started flooding with tears. But as years went on, I moved on. Let's just say I've been doing a whole lot better.

I have a new boyfriend, Taylor. He is so sweet and caring. He never stops talking about me, and I am all he thinks about. I live in California. I am going to college and should be graduating soon. Besides that, I haven't been doing much lately.

I finally get up out of my bed. Too bad I failed. I rolled over and plopped right onto the floor. Oh well. My eyes cringe at the bright lights shining in my eyes.

"Time for school." Demi says. "Get up."

"Too late Demz. I've been up for like ten minutes lying on the floor… don't ask."

"I was, but then I had a gut feeling telling me that I probably don't want to know. So I remained silent."

"Get out" I yelled.

"Umm why?"

"I have to change, Demi. Common sense."

Demi leaves then I get dressed. I go into the bathroom and pull out my make up bag. I put on smoky shades of eye shadow to go with my t-shirt, my vintage jacket, my boots and skinny jeans. I then turned on the curling iron and curled my hair. I put on some blush and a touch of lip gloss. I'm ready to go.

"Come on Demi, time for school."

"Hang on."

I wait ten minutes before Demi finally gets down out of the bathroom. She's wearing a tight lavender dress, with sparkly silver shoes. Her hair is curled just like mine. Her makeup is more on the light side than dark. After awhile my jaw drops to the ground; literally.

"Like it? Anyways, sorry it took me so long. It takes forever to look this good."

"Umm sure, I guess. But why are you wearing that too school?"

"I don't know. Well Joe said he was going to take me somewhere special and he made reservations right after school."

"Okay then."

I grab my backpack and purse and walk out the door. Demi followed behind me not talking to me the whole walk to school.

After we got to school I stopped at the doorway to get a drink at the vending machine. Demi continued walking down the hall. The only thing I heard was all the guys making noises at Demi. I can already imagine what they're thinking inside.

Anyways, not much happened at school today. Unless you consider your boyfriend dumping you is a huge event, then yeah. I don't even know why Taylor dumped me. He came over we were talking and he was saying that I was beautiful, blah, blah, blah, and then he said that we had to take time apart from each other. He probably said those things so it wouldn't hurt so much, but I cried. Just not in front of him. And then this really snobby girl, Selena, she invited the whole school to a party in New York. She was bragging that it was going to be really cool and a bunch of older guys her friend knew were going to be there. She was getting on my nerves, but sometimes, you just have to learn to get used to it.

And then when lunch rolled around, Demi was flirting with the whole basketball and football team. Too bad I'll never get that much attention from ONE guy in my entire life.

When I got back to the apartment, it was a wreck. It was a train wreck. There were dirty clothing and junk food bags laying everywhere. I searched through the house for Demi until I found her and Joe making out on the couch. I groaned and walked up to my bedroom and plopped onto my bed. In about ten minutes, I was asleep.

The next Day…

I woke up and went over to the mirror to brush my hair. It was a mess. It looked like someone took a leaf blower and put it on super duper high blast and then put hairspray in it to lock it in. My makeup was smudged everywhere, including my eyeliner. I look over at the alarm clock. Its four AM.

That's when I realized that Demi and I had got plane tickets to go to that party this weekend. I grabbed my suitcase and packed all of the best clothes I could find, my makeup, shoes, and my curling and straightening iron.

I got dressed, fixed my clown face, and my hair. By the time I was ready, it was seven. The plane left in about an hour. Demi was still finishing packing. After we both were ready, we sat down and had some breakfast. We loaded our suitcases into the back of my car and we headed off to the Los Angeles Airport.

**To Be Continued…**

*****OKAY GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!?!?!?! TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS. WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? I'M PLANNING ON HAVING NILEY MEET AT THE PARTY NEXT WEEK. : ) *****


	3. Forgotten Chapter Two

*****Sorry this chapter is so short. I've had too much to do and this is all I could get done.*****

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I am so worn out. We have all this homework and crap and it's spring break! Why don't teachers ever let students have fun for a change?"

Demi started to chuckle very softly…her little perverted mind. "Demi, I didn't mean it like that!" before I knew it we were both laughing so hard we were crying. "Demi, keep driving."

"I know, I know. I've gotten enough lectures from my mom when I finally escaped that juvenile house." She started to giggle.

By the time we get there, there was a half hour until our plane left. We got our luggage checked we ate, blah, blah, blah, you get the point.

About half hour later we were both on the plane in our seats. The plane ride was about four hours. As we passed the states individually, my expression remained impassive. Demi was texting Joe the whole time. Whoop-de-doo; So much _fun_.

As we arrive in New York, the flight attendant starts serving drinks again. Demi looked up from her phone for the first time in 10 minutes.

We were about to land until about a third of my soda splashed all over my jeans. Of all places on my body, it just had to be my pants. Now it looked like I peed. What's next, my hair?

**Too bad I jinxed it…**

The flight only became bumpier. The pop was swishing and spilling everywhere. Demi was sitting there and enjoying the show. She was sitting there laughing like she never missed a thing. Finally, the airplane landed and I became a wet mop.

We grabbed all of our things and headed over to the luggage pick up. Demi and I stood for about fifteen minutes before we got our bags.

As I was walking to the bathroom, kids and parents were laughing at me; how rude. I went into the bathroom and changed into another outfit. I went over to the automatic hand dryers, and guess what? People stared. It wasn't one of those stares where people just glimpse at you and continue walking; it was one of those _What the hell is she doing?_ stares. Besides that, no one even cared that I was dripping everywhere.

I continued my day. We went to our hotel and checked in. Demi and I went to our separate rooms. I got my shower and put my pajamas on. I jumped onto the bed and spread out on it. I started thinking about my day and especially, the party tomorrow night. I eventually became unconscious and fell asleep.

The Next Day…

I woke up to the bright light shining in my face. I must have slept through my wake up call. _Nine hours until the party. "Demi_, wake up! It's noon and we still have to get outfits for the party tonight_. _Do you want to show up looking like a hobo and be made fun of by Selena and all of the hot guys that will be there?"

"Miley, did you see what you packed? I wouldn't be able to afford some of those clothes in a million years. Isn't most of this stuff from France or Italy?"

"Umm yeah…but I need a new outfit."

"Well I do too, but tuition keeps getting higher and I won't be able to afford anything pretty soon if it doesn't stop."

A grin started to spring up onto my face."Demi, I think I have an idea."

I grabbed her arm and ran her to a taxi.

"North Broadway Street." I told the cab driver. "Take us there."

*****Again, sorry it's short. Too much homework. I probably won't upload the next chapter until I have a total of 10 comments. **** *****


	4. Forgotten Chapter Three

**Sorry for the super late update… again. If you don't already know, I have two new stories up. One I have started and one just has a summary. I decided to skip the part that I was currently at in the last chapter of Forgotten. So here it is; the new chapter of Forgotten.**

Forgotten Chapter Three

Ok, I don't want to take a long portion writing this part, but after Demi and Miley get out of the cab, Miley takes Demz on a shopping spree. Blah, blah, blah they get their outfits for the party.

Now Time for the party.

The girls arrive at the party. They went through the door. Selena approached them with a guy about two or three inches taller, brown eyes, brown hair, and everything else that is perfect.

"Hello. I thought you girls wouldn't be able to show" Selena said. "This is Nick. He's my boyfriend. I met him a few days ago when I arrived." She notices Nick checking Miley out and slaps him on the arm. "Nicky, please stop. You're looking at every single hot girl you see pass by you." She whispers to Nick feeling threatened by her own words. She goes to sit down while Nick goes to get a drink.

"Hey." Nick says trying to start small talk with Miley. (BTW, they are at the punch table)

"Hey."

"I'm Nick. You probably already knew that though."

"Yeah, I guess so." She said.

"So, why did you decide to come to New York?"

"Well, mostly because me and my best friend Demi were invited to this party, but it's not all that exciting. I would probably be better off at home studying for some exam, but I like this much more."

After awhile of chatting, a slow song comes on.

"Want to dance?" Nick asks.

"I would, but shouldn't you be with Selena right now?"

"Yeah, but I was planning on dumping her. She seemed like a great person when I met her, but she's way different from what I thought. I guess all good things have to come to an end."

"Yeah they do. I know exactly what you mean. Well, anyways, I have to get back to Demi. "

Miley turned around and started walking away, but shortly after, Nick grabbed her arm.

"Are you going to be staying in New York any longer? I just thought that we might be able to hang out some other time when so many people aren't around."

"Okay. I'm staying until next Sunday. Maybe we could do something tomorrow night."

"Sure. That'll work. What's your number so I can call you later?"

Nick gives Miley his phone (vice versa) and they swap numbers.

…Party Ends

Miley walks across the hallway to Demi's hotel room and knocks on the door.

"Demi? You there?" she pauses, "I guess not."

She walks back to her hotel room, changes clothes, brushes teeth, etc. Miley lies down on her bed. She looks at her phone as it starts to vibrate. The caller ID comes up as Nick.

(Texting conversation)

Nick: Hey

Miley: Hey ; )

Nick: What's up?

Miley: Nothing. Just watching TV

Nick: Are we still on for tomorrow?

Miley: Yeah. How should I dress?

Nick: Dress nice.

Miley: Okay

Nick: See you tomorrow

Miley: Okay. Bye.

The next day…

Miley is rummaging through her suitcase looking for the perfect thing to wear. She eventually finds a strapless red, satin dress that falls right above her knees. She curled her hair into several loose curls that flow perfectly together.

Nick was waiting in the lobby. When Miley came out of the elevator, Nick's jaw dropped. Literally. Nick began to put his arm but quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." Nick said.

"It's okay."

Nick and Miley arrive at the location; a super fancy, five star restaurant. They sit and talk for awhile, order their food, and talk. The "date" went pretty well. After they ate, Nick took Miley back to the hotel. He walked Miley up to her room and they stopped in front of the door.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner. I had a great time." Miley said.

"You're welcome. Maybe we could do something another time."

Nick pauses for a few seconds.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you—"

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE THE ENDING? PROBABLY NOT, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD ADD SUSPENSE. AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I AM STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT SHOULD BE UP SOON. **

**I WOULD UPDATE "SHE COULD BE THE ONE" BUT I AM CURRENTLY ON A WRITER'S BLOCK. : (**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND GET READY FOR CHAPTER FOUR!**


	5. Forgotten Chapter Four

**Hey! I know it's been a week or two since the last chapter, but chapter four is done! And this time it is much better. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be updating soon!**

Forgotten Chapter Four

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure. That would be…nice."

"Cool. Well I have to get going."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Nick leaned in and kissed Miley on the cheek. Miley then grabbed Nick by his tie, pulled him in, and kissed him on the lips. That's when everything clicked. Sparks started to fly. She loved the amazing feeling of it. They both realized they were made for each other, and neither one of them wanted the moment to end.

"That was…" Nick said.

"Great?"

"Yeah…except better."

"Well…Goodnight."

"I'll see you later."

Nick walks away and heads home.

"Miley!" someone yells. Miley turns to see that it was Demi.

"Umm. No one. He's just a friend."

"Miley, don't treat me like I'm stupid. You wouldn't be kissing a _friend_."

"Well where were you the other day?"

"I met someone. His name is Joe. But who was that guy you were kissing?"

"Remember Nick from the party? It was him. We are sort of going out now."

"Oh. I'm going to head to my room."

After Demi left, Miley headed back to her room. She threw her stuff aside and went to sleep.

A week later…

(Day of Flight)

Miley grabs her bags and takes them down to the lobby. She calls Nick and asks him to pick her up.

Then Miley started to think. What was going to happen to her relationship? She wants Nick, but she doesn't do well with long distance relationships. Unfortunately, she came to a decision. She could no longer be with Nick. Miley didn't know how she didn't see this coming. She knew what she had to do, but it's not going to be easy.

Shortly after, Nick picked Miley up. The whole ride to the airport was silent. It was abnormal for Miley not to talk, and Nick knew something was wrong.

Nick pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. He helped Miley get her bags out of the car.

"Miley, is everything okay?"

"Yeah" She lied.

"Miley don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes."

He leaned in to kiss her, but Miley turned her head away.

"You barely talked to me at all today, and now you won't kiss me. Miley, tell me what's wrong." Nick saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"How would you feel if you came to New York, meet someone, and fell in love with that person, and then have to say goodbye?" Miley yelled. She calmed down. By that time she was in tears. "It hurts, Nick. I'm sorry for ignoring you today. But, when I go home I don't want to feel like I was shot in the heart. I don't want my heart to have a missing hole that I won't be able to find. I don't want this to be hard. But…"

"But what?" Nick said.

"**We're done.** I'll miss you; a lot, but I'll move on. It may not be quickly, but I will heal. Bye Nick."

She grabbed her bags and headed for the door. She went through security and got on the plane. Miley found her seat. Her phone started vibrating.

New Text Message From:

Nick

Miley opened the text message.

_I love you._

_~Nick_

Miley smiled. She replied:

_I love you too._

_ ~Miley_

She waited for a reply. Nothing. He was probably busy. She might have lost her boyfriend, but at least she didn't lose her new best friend.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THINK THIS WAS THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY COMMENTING! I'VE STARTED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I STILL NEED SOME IDEAS! **

**~ L.L.P. **


	6. Forgotten Chapter Five

**Hi people! I am going to skip the flight scene, just because it would have been boring and pointless. So I will summarize it and continue with the story. : )**

Forgotten Chapter Five

Nick finally replied saying that he should come visit sometime, but Miley was against it, as it could make her feel worse when he would have to leave again. On the flight, Miley met Liam. He said that they should hang out sometime. Although she was wary about it, she said yes. She soon found out that Liam now lives in California and transferred to the same college a few weeks before. Miley and Liam are now currently boyfriend and girlfriend.

2 Months Later…

(Present)

Miley was looking through her photo album. She looked at some old pictures of her and her family. But she soon came across a photo of her and another small child. He had dark curly, brown hair, and brown eyes. "He looks just like Nick", Miley said quietly to herself. She continued looking through the family pictures, but couldn't help but keep flipping back to the same picture. She pulled it out of its spot and observed closely. Miley was dying to figure out who the other child was. She flipped the photo to the back and read:

_Miley and Nick, July 1995_

"Oh my gosh. This can't be. How is this possible? Me and Nick were…friends." Miley said.

Miley grabbed the picture and scrambled to her feet. She ran over to her computer and logged into video chat and sent Nick an invite. She waited a few moments to find that Nick had logged in. Her invite had been accepted. Soon the video screen came up, and she could see Nick.

"Hey Nick. Good Afternoon."

"Good morning Miles."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Have you seen this picture before?" Miley held the picture up to the camera waiting for Nick's response.

"Yes I have. I think I have that same picture. Let me go look for it." Nick got out of his computer chair and went through several drawers. "I found it."

"What does it say on the back?"

"Nick and Miley, July 1995."

"Mine does too. Do you know what this means?"

"I was friends with you my whole life and didn't even know it. But then I completely threw it all away in New York. Our relationship isn't as strong as it was. I liked it then. I wish it was still that way."

"Nick. Our connection is still as strong as it was before and it always will be. Sure, we may have our up and downs, but you never threw away our friendship. I just wish I could have redone that moment before I left. Just something about how it ended makes me want to fix it. I feel that there could have been some way to say goodbye without it ending like this. Although I've mostly gotten over it, I still occasionally get that internal pain. You know what I mean? It's when you're with someone else and you get a feeling that you should be with another person; especially the one person who you truly love."

"I miss you Miley. A lot."'

"I know. And I miss you too. I wish I could come see you, but right now, I can't afford it."

"I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow, and I have to go, or they will be mad."

"I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks. I will. Well I should probably get going. I have to finish packing."

"Bye." Miley logged off her computer. Miley got a late breakfast. She sat down and watched a few movies. She received a text from Liam.

_Hey babe, did you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?_

Miley replied:

_Sure. How about at 5?_

Liam replied:

_Sounds good. See ya then._

The Next Evening…

Miley was curling her hair for her date with Liam. It was around 4:30, so she knew he should be arriving soon. Miley heard a knock on the door. She went to go open the door. When she looked up to see who it is, she could hardly believe who was standing right in front of her.


	7. Forgotten Chapter Six

Forgotten Chapter Six

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Miley said excitedly. She leaned in and gave him a hug. "You can come in if you want." He walked past her as she shut the door. They both took a seat on the couch in front of the television. There was a long wait before anybody said something.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you going to go on a vacation." Miley said.

"I'm here to see you. This is my vacation. I haven't seen you in forever, and I thought it would be good to visit. Anyways, did you want to do something tonight?"

"I can't…I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

"My boyfriend. He is supposed to be here any minute now. Did you want to do something after I get back?"

Miley saw the sadness in Nick's eyes. She felt guilty by doing this, but she couldn't cancel on Liam at last minute.

"Sure. What time will you be back?"

"Probably 8. I have to go get ready. Don't leave yet." Miley went to her room and brought back a pair of shoes and put them on. "Okay. I'm ready."

"You look great Miley."

She smiled. "Thanks." Miley heard somebody knocking on the door. She opened the door. "Hey babe."

"Hey. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me get my jacket." Miley went over to where Nick was and pick up her jacket. "Bye Nick." She whispered. Shortly after Miley left, Nick decided to stay for awhile.

Liam and Miley had just arrived at the restaurant. They sat down and ordered their drinks.

"So who was that guy at your apartment?" Liam asked.

"Nick? He is a great friend and I really care about him. We used to go out, but then we broke up. I regret it. When he came today, he seemed so distant. Nick seemed like a stranger. It was like I never even knew him. He usually talks more, but he barely said anything."

"Do you ever think you have a chance with him again?"

"I don't know. I think he only likes me as a friend now, at least I think so. And when I met him, I thought he could have been the one."

"Do you still feel that way?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Miley, I don't want to be holding you back. So go ahead."

"Really? Thanks. This means a lot to me. So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah. Let me know how it goes."

"Okay." They both got out of their chairs and hugged.

"Here have this." Liam took a handmade bracelet off of his wrist and slid it onto Miley's wrist."You can keep it." Miley smiled. "Did you want me to drive you home?"

"No." Miley said. "I'll walk. It's only down the street."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye" Miley headed for the door. As she started her way down the street, it started pouring rain. "Great." Miley said.

By the time Miley is at her apartment, she is soaked head to toe. She opened the door and walked in.

"Miley. What happened to you?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. I just walked home. Did you want to watch a movie?" Miley said trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Do you have The Notebook?"

"Yeah, but isn't that more of a chick flick?"

"I guess so. But I know it's your favorite movie, so I thought we could watch it."

She shrieked in happiness. "Okay. Let me go get it." She went over to a stack of DVDs and eventually found it. She put it in the DVD player. Miley sat down beside Nick. As the movie progressed, Miley grew more and more tired. She laid her head on Nick's shoulder. She was about to lift her head back up before she realized that Nick had put his arm around her. Nick looked at Miley.

"Miley. You never did tell me what happened to you."

"Oh. I was walking home."

"Why? Shouldn't have Liam driven you here?"

"I guess so, but I wanted to walk, but then it started raining and I got soaked."

"That explains why you were drenched. And why were you here so early? You were gone for only twenty minutes."

"I broke up with him."

He was shocked by the news. He could barely talk at that moment.

"Nick, are you okay?" Miley asked.

"Umm…Yeah. I was just surprised that you did that. Why did you break up with him?" Nick replied.

"Because I loved someone else."

"Who?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Okay, so I thought this chapter is kind of bad, but I promise that they will get better. I am already writing chapter seven.**

*****I probably won't be uploading the new chapter until I get at least 2 comments*****


	8. Forgotten Chapter Seven

**OK, SO I DIDN'T WANT TO WAIT FOR TWO PEOPLE TO COMMENT, SO I'M JUST GOING TO UPLOAD. I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS SERIES. I AM PLANNING ON HAVING 3 OR 4 MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE.**

Forgotten Chapter Seven

She pressed her lips against his. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's waist bringing her closer. Miley draped her arms around Nick's neck, and then pulled away.

"I'm in love with you." Miley said. "I broke up with Liam so I could be with you." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Miley? Will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

Miley smiled and nodded. "Yes." She said. She hugged him.

"I love you." Nick said.

"I love you too." Miley said.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No. Why, did you want to do something?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could go to the beach and maybe go surfing."

"Ok." Miley said. "What time should I be there?"

"Just be ready by 6:30. I'll pick you up at 7. I have to get going. I have to go check in at the hotel. See you tomorrow." He got up and Miley followed him to the door.

"Bye." They kissed and Nick was soon out the door. Miley pulled her phone out of her pocket.

To Liam:

_Hey._

To Miley:

_How did it go?_

To Liam:

_Good. We're going out again. :) _

To Miley:

_Congrats. Are you doing anything tomorrow?_

To Liam:

_Yeah. I'm going out with Nick._

To Miley:

_Oh ok. I have to go. Bye._

To Liam:

_Ok. Bye._

Miley got up and went to her room. She opened her closet door and scanned through her clothes. She pulled out her denim shorts, her black bikini, and Nick's old, black v-neck shirt Nick gave her in New York. She grabbed her gold sandals and laid them on her bed with her clothes. She noticed Demi wasn't there. Again. But she mentioned something about going on vacation with Joe. Miley went and grabbed some of her nail polish. She plopped on the couch and did her nails. By the time she was done, it was nine, so Miley decided to go to bed.

Miley woke up and noticed it was one in the afternoon. She got out of bed and changed her clothes. She checked her phone for messages.

One New Text Message From:

Nick

_Good morning beautiful. What are you up to?_

To Nick:

_Nothing. I just got dressed._

Miley took a picture of herself and sent the picture with the message.

To Miley:

_You look gorgeous as always._

_To Nick:_

_Awwww…thanks. 3_

_To Miley:_

_Welcome .I can't wait to see you later._

_To Nick:_

_Me too._

_To Miley:_

_You only have to wait 6 more hours. : )_

_To Nick:_

_Yup. I'm going to go get a sub. Talk to you later?_

_To Miley:_

_Sure. Bye babe._

_To Nick:_

_Bye Nicky. 3 You_

_To Miley:_

_Love you too._

Miley grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She closed to the door and locked it. Miley walked over to her car and got in. She turned on the engine and drove to the restaurant. She pulled into the packed parking lot. She found a spot and went inside. Miley placed her order and sat down at the table until she received her order. She eventually left and got back to the apartment. She laid on her bed and watched a movie. She took a glimpse at her phone.

New Text Message From:

Nick

_Hey. I'm coming over early. Is that okay?_

_To Nick:_

_Yeah. When will you be here?_

_To Miley: _

_Open the door._

Miley got off her bed and went to the front door and opened it. She hugged Nick. They both pulled away. Nick thought Miley looked better than she did in the picture. He noticed that the shirt she was wearing was his favorite v-neck. He also loved the way that Miley's side ponytail flowed along her shoulder down to mid-stomach. Overall, he thought she was perfect.

"Nick, I'm so glad you're here."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Nick grabbed Miley's hand as they walked out the door. Nick opened the passenger door for Miley and then got in the other side.

Nick and Miley got to the beach. They laid out the towels in the sand. Nick grabbed the surfboard out of the back of his car and went back to their location.

"Are you ready to surf?"

"Yeah." Miley said. Nick showed her what to do and when. They headed to the water. They surfed for a few hours, got sandwiches for dinner, and went back to the towels.

"That was a lot of fun." Miley said.

"I hope you had a good time." Nick said.

Miley laid back and so did Nick. Miley rested her head on Nick's chest and looked up at him.

"I did, and I'm glad you came out here."

"I am too, and I don't regret doing it."

Nick leaned down and kissed Miley on the forehead. They both laid there and watched the sun set and the stars appear in the night sky.

"This is beautiful." Miley said.

"Yes it is."

Miley continued gazing at the stars before drifting off to a sound sleep. Nick looked over to see that Miley had her eyes shut.

"Goodnight Miley." Nick said. He kissed her and fell asleep bedside her.

**Ok, so what did you think? It was kind of slow, but right now, I don't really know where I'm going with the story. So, yeah. I am also thinking about having a sequel to this story. What do you think?**


	9. Forgotten Chapter Eight

Hey. I got the chapter finished about a few weeks ago, and I just now have had the time to type it up for you. I also have chapter nine almost finished and that will be up soon. Enjoy!

Forgotten Chapter Eight

Miley woke up to the sound of the ocean waves. She turned over to see Nick, but saw. And headed in that direction. She sat the water's edge watching Nick surf. He made it look easy, but she only did it once, so of course she would have been terrible. Nick looked at her and saw here sitting there. He paddled back to shore.

"Good morning beautiful." Nick said.

"Good morning."

"Did you want to go home? You look tired."

"Sure."

"Thanks for taking me."

"Welcome." Nick leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Get some rest Miley. Love you."

"Love you too."

Miley walked inside the apartment and saw Demi standing there.

"Demi! I'm so glad you're here."

"Where's Nick?"

"Oh, he just left. But right now, I need some sleep. Sleeping on sand is uncomfortable."

"Ok. That's fine. Did you want to go play laser tag tomorrow night? Joe was wondering if you and Nick wanted to do a double date."

"I'll go. I'll call to ask if it's okay with him." Miley said. "After I take a nap."

Miley went up to her room and went to sleep.

The Next Day…

Miley picked up her phone and dialed Nick's number. She heard beeping until she heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?" Nick said

"Hey. Um, did you want to go play laser tag with Joe and Demi?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Let me ask Demi…Hey Demi, what time are we going tonight?"

"We're leaving at six. And we'll be getting dinner after."

"We'll be picking you up at six and we're going to dinner after."

"Ok, great. So see you then?"

"Yup."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Miley hung up and smiled. She turned to Demi.

"He can come!" She said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

**I am sooo sorry this is sooo short. I had chapter eight and nine written for a few weeks and I decided to change ALL of it! So, yeah. This is what I came up with. I don't know where I'm going with this, but I hope it turns out. If you have any ideas, please suggest them. **


	10. Forgotten Chapter Nine

**This chapter is dedicated to nileyfan1. Thank you for commenting on chapter eight!**

Forgotten Chapter Nine

"Come on Miley!" Demi shouted. "We still have to pick everyone up. Just do your hair in the car!"

"Okay, fine!" Miley said. She grabbed her hairbrush and bag and scurried to the car. She opened the car door and got in the back seat. Demi drove to Joe's house. Demi went in as Miley sat in the car waiting for them to come out. Demi eventually got in the car with Joe and they headed to Nick's hotel. Miley swung the car door open and jumped out. She went into the elevator and went up several floors. She skipped over to his suite and knocked on the door. Nick opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Miley grabbed Nick's hand and walked with him to the first floor. They went over to Demi's car and sat in the back seat.

"What took you guys so long?" Demi said.

"We took the stairs."

Demi groaned. She backed out of the parking spot and drove to the destination.

They finally got there. They signed in and took a seat waiting for the next laser tag session. They all hold conversation until Miley sees two familiar faces enter through the entrance.

"Demi, can I talk to you over there?" Miley asks. She grabs her arms and drags her to a corner. "Demi, Selena and Taylor are here."

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with me or Nick. How coincidental is it that Selena, Nick's ex, is with Taylor, which is my ex? And they are both here at the exact same time as us. And—"

"I get it Miley. We'll find out what's going on. Okay?"

"Fine." She says. They both walk back and sit beside the other two. "Hey. We're back."

"Okay." Joe says. "Who is on what team?"

"Let's see…we should do boyfriend against girlfriend. So Miley and Joe are on a team, and Nick and I are on a team."

"Sounds good." Nick says.

Miley starts to have jealousy in her eyes when she sees that Selena comes over and sits beside Nick. Everyone starts having conversation and Miley starts to feel left out. "I'll be right back." Everyone ignored her and she walked out of the building. She found a bench close to the door and sat down. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "It's okay, Miley. It'll be fine." She said to herself. She sat outside as 7:30 rolled around. She went back inside to see that their session was about to start. She caught up with the others. "Hey."

Nick turned around and saw Miley. "Hey. Where were you?" He kissed her on the forehead. "I was worried."

She smiled at the fact he was worried about her. "I just went outside to get some fresh air. Is the session about to start?"

"Yeah, it's going to start shortly. It was delayed. They had to get the equipment ready. And while you were gone, Selena was added to our team and Taylor was added to yours. Also, we decided that losers have to pay for dinner."

Miley let out a quiet laugh. "You're on." They were soon excused to the next room where they had to put on the gear.

"Okay, do you all know how to play." Someone said. Everyone nodded. "Good. So as you all know, you must point the laser at the other person's shoulder, stomach, or back, and pull the trigger to get a point. Then go back to your team station to log the points. You have fifteen minutes. The team with the most points wins." Everyone went to their designated area. The timer started and they went. Everyone hit each other several times. Finally it ended. Miley, Joe, and Taylor won with 23 points, the others 18. They all exited, Miley feeling a whole lot better now Selena is gone.

"We won!" Joe said to Demi.

"Yeah, but it was an unfair advantage. We had Selena and we could not get her to shut up about Nick."

Selena and Taylor made their over to where the group was standing. "Hi. Um, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out to dinner."

"Actually, we were just about to go. I guess you can join us if you want." Nick replied. Miley's smile turned into a frown. She knew it was coming, but never expected it to happen. She got in the car and was silent the ride to the restaurant.

They finally got there and so did Selena and Taylor. Nick got out and opened Miley's side of the door. They got a table and the others got table on the other side of the restaurant. Nick and Miley talked about everything until Miley began having a headache. She rested her head on the palm of her hands.

"Are you alright?" Nick asks.

"I don't know. I'm starting to get a headache." Miley replies.

"Did you want me to take you home?"

"We can't. We came in Demi's car. We'll have to walk."

"I'm fine with that."

"Okay."

They paid the bill and left. The couple walked down the block as they held hands.

"Today isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Miley said.

"You thought it would be bad?"

"Never mind."

To be continued….

**Sorry I updated a few days later than planned. I will be updating Live Like You're Dying this Friday at 7 PM EST. And I will be updating Forgotten on August 20, at 8 PM EST.**

**See ya!**


	11. Forgotten Chapter Ten

**xHey I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's probably been like a month or so! This is going to be a somewhat long chapter. :) ENJOY! And, at first this story was first person, then third, but I like it better first so I am changing the point of view. Hope you don't get confused.**

June

Nick left. Don't get the wrong message; he just had to get on the plane. I probably won't see him again until New Year's. Six months until I can see Nick again. I feel pretty much depressed right now. Nothing will be able to change my mood. I lie on my bed, eating ice cream like there's no tomorrow. I've tried to call Nick, but he never picks up his phone or replies to my texts. I dial Liam's number. He picks up the phone.

"Hello?" A girl says.

"Is Nick there?" I ask.

"Yes, let me hand him the phone." She says.

"Hello?" Nick's voice was shaky.

"Hey. What have you been up to?" I ask.

"Nothing much. I've just been cleaning up around here."

"Oh. Well, did you want to do something this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure, what are we going to do?"

"We can go to a movie or something. I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"Okay, you can just call about it later, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I scrolled down to Nick's name on my phone. It rings and someone picks up.

"Hello?" It was Nick.

"Nick? Why haven't you been answering any of my calls or texts?"

"I've been busy lately."

"With what? What can be more important than your girlfriend?"

"Well, Selena—"

"Selena?"

"No Miley, it's not what you think."

"Whatever Nick, we can talk later. Bye."

"Mi, don't hang up."

I hit the end button. I threw my phone against the wall, causing the battery to fall out. Could he be seeing Selena privately and not tell me. Could he possibly be cheating on me? Tears start to form in my eyes and I wipe them away. I crawl across the floor and put my phone back together. I turn it on and go to a new text message and start typing to Nick.

_3 I'm sorry._

I send it. He replies.

_No, I should be the one that's sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring all of your messages. I was trying to plan something in November that's very important, and so I've been busy for the past few weeks. Sorry._

I reply.

_It's ok._

_And Miley? I have something I need to tell you. It's important._

_What is it?_

No reply.

July

Ah, summer is just now getting started. I am going to a few BBQs this weekend, and I am pumped. Demi is going to be there, Liam is too, and Nick is going to try to come if he can get plane tickets.

Oh, speaking of Demi, she moved out a few weeks ago. She moved into an apartment down the street from Joe. Oh, joy. So, now I am living here by myself. Besides that, there is nothing going on.

August

Grr. School starts today. I don't want to go. I get up out of bed get dressed. I get my phone and call Nick. It rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick. I haven't talked to you in forever."

"That was only 12 hours ago."

"Yeah, it seems like a long time to me."

"Do you realize that it's three in the morning here?"

I laughed. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry about that. Did you want me to call back later?"

"No, since I'm up now, I'll talk to you. So, what do you have planned?"

"Well, today school starts up again. And I don't really want to go. I just want to lay in bed all day and just sleep."

"Yeah, but if you go now, you can graduate sooner. And then we can see each other more, or I could maybe move out to California."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah you're my girlfriend. So why not?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, then."

"Well, I have to get ready. Bye."

"Bye."

"Get some sleep."

I hung up. School is going to suck today. This is going to be a long school year.

(I'm Skipping September and October)

November

Day One:

I am so excited. My birthday is tomorrow, and Nick said he was coming in tonight! I'm so happy. I haven't seen Nick in months, and then next month I'm going to fly out to New York for New Year's Eve. I think I should head to bead for the night.

Day Two:

Today is my birthday I am super excited. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Nick should have came in tonight, and he hasn't called or anything. I and I am starting to get worried. Demi and I are going shopping later and I am going to try to get a hold of Nick. Maybe the flight got held up.

Day Three:

I sit at the table alone on Thanksgiving looking at the empty seat that is waiting for Nick. He still didn't come. He missed my birthday and so far, Thanksgiving. This has got to be one of the worst moments of my life. He could have at least called. I am very disappointed.

I dial Liam's number. He picked up and I asked him if he had any plans, and no. He is going to be over here in a few minutes. It will be a good time to catch up on things.

So he finally got here and we're talking about just random things nothing important. I still wish Nick was here though. I can't believe he didn't even call to wish me happy birthday.

"Do you remember when you left the restaurant a few months ago?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you made a mistake doing so?"

"I don't know. I know it's not good thinking that while being in a relationship with someone, but sometimes, it just seems that way. That the person that you are with is not the person you should be with, and there's someone better out there for you. You know?"

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. But from the day you left, my feelings haven't changed for you. I love you, Miley. I just want you to know that. And if things go wrong or you change your mind, I'll be here waiting."

"But Liam, I can't just leave Nick like that. He's my best friend and boyfriend. I can't afford to lose him like that."

"Just listen to me Miley. I can give you everything you can't. I can be here for you 24/7. I can make you happy. I won't ever leave you stranded."

"But—"

"Can you just think about it? You don't have to give me an answer now, but please consider it. I know things about him that he hasn't told you, and it could put your relationship in jeopardy. Just please…"

"Okay, fine. And what has Nick done?"

"Have you been on your social network site **(I didn't know what to call it while it being legal, so yeah)**?

"No, I haven't been on there in forever."

He pushed several buttons and pulled up Nick's account. He pulled up a picture of him and another girl. "See her?" he says "That's his girlfriend, Nicole."

"When I called Nick a few months ago, a girl picked up. C-C-Could she be the girl that answered the phone?"

"It could have been. I don't know."

"Okay."

We talked for several hours. He held me while I was crying into his chest. This may be the end. I just have to find a way to.

It was about 11 when Liam decided to leave. "I'm sorry I told you about Nick. I should have just kept my mouth shut about it."

"No, I would have been better off if you did tell me. If you didn't tell me, Nick would have had to, and I know he probably wouldn't have. You may have saved me from a lot of pain. Thank you." I said. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and then I knew, what real love felt like.

**Wow, shocking wasn't it? Okay, so this is going to be the last chapter for awhile. I am writing a two part finale, and then I am done writing a Forgotten series. I am also going to be writing.**

Permanent December will be updated in November.

Before the Storm (A One-Shot) will be uploaded either late November, or early December.

Last Christmas (another one-shot) will be uploaded sometime in December.

And a **new series** named Catch me will be either uploaded in December or January.

****And put 'Purple Flying Monkeys' in your review if you actually read this whole part.****


	12. Forgotten Chapter Eleven, Part One

Forgotten Chapter Eleven, Part One

Over time, I had realized, I didn't want to be hurt anymore. Nick doesn't know that I know about him and that girl. And I probably won't be able to tell him, knowing that he will probably never come back.

Today I invited Liam over for lunch. Just to talk, nothing more. It's about eleven thirty. He should be coming over anytime now. But I still can't get Nick off my mind. I'm supposed to go to New York for New Year's Eve in less than two weeks to see Nick. But I don't want to see Nick. Why would I want to see a person who is my best friend, boyfriend, and at the same time, my ex, who most likely cheated on me? Nothing can't get any more confusing than this.

But once you think about it, Nick is sweet and gentle, and what if he's not with someone else? What if this is all one big confusion? But if it is true, then what happened to the old Nick? The person I found out was my best friend for 14 years, the guy who took me to the beach after several times of visiting, or the guy who would call me every night saying he loved me? Was that just an act?

And then there is Liam. The smart, handsome guy I met on the plane heading back to L.A. He let me go when I told him I was in love with someone else. Too bad feelings seem to change overnight. He was he with me the whole time. He helped me though many things, especially the other night.

I have to go back to New York. I have to talk to Nick. I just need to find out how.

I sat on seat 3A in first class on the way to New York. I didn't tell anyone I was coming here. The flight was about 6 hours.

When I got to the airport, I grabbed my luggage. I went outside and called a taxi. Once I got out, I saw the average view of downtown New York City. I went to his apartment complex and found his address. I took my bags with me and took out my key and stuck it in the keyhole. I slowly tuned the doorknob.

I saw Nick and I saw the same girl Liam showed me in the picture sitting on the couch across from him. "Nicky!" I yelled. Inside, I was P.O.'ed at him for cheating on me, but I have to get all of this straight, so right now, I am acting. Nick sat there with a surprised but eager look on his face.

"Miley!" He got off the couch once he saw me standing at the door with my luggage. He grabbed it and set it aside. "I've missed you so much." He said as he picked me up and spun me in a circle. He sat me back down on my feet. "When did you get here? You weren't supposed to be coming until later in the month."

"I just got here about an hour ago ." I looked at the girl standing beside him and gave her a glare. "So who's this?" I say referring to _her._ Nick took the girl's hand and proudly approached me.

"Miley, this is my cousin, Nicole." _This is the same girl_, I thought_, that was in the pictures on Nick's profile. Nick was not cheating on me after all. I kissed Liam, thinking Nick cheated on me, but he didn't. Did Liam lie to me, or was this just a mistake? And if I did kiss Liam, does that make me the cheater? Boy, did I get myself into one heck of a mess._

"C-c-cousin? You're Nick's cousin?" I'm confused. How is this even possible?

"Yes." Nicole said. She didn't think anything wrong of it. I can tell. "So you must be Nick's girlfriend. He would not stop talking about you ever since I got here."

"So why are you here visiting Nick?" I asked, like I care.

"Oh, I am just visiting during the holidays." She replies

I stopped to think about all of this, That IS Nick's cousin. She knows I am Nick's girlfriend. She is visiting, not because she is "seeing" Nick, but because she is his cousin. What person just stops by and says hello to family members? Well, most people do, but you get my point. I am just surprised at all of this.

"He lied to me!" I yelled. Once the words slipped out, I realized I wasn't thinking to myself anymore. Crap.

"Miley, what are you talking about?" Nick asked. I think he is starting to become worried about me. And I would, if I were him. "Miley," he repeated, "what are you talking about?"

I hesitated. "Umm, well…about that…" I don't even know where to start. This ought to be good.

**Okay, so this is part one of two. I spent all night working on this because I promised that I would have at least part one posted in December. And I am hoping to start my new series, write another chapter of Permanent December, and write part 2 (and what should be the final chapter) of Forgotten. It most likely is the last chapter of the story, there may be an epilogue. I have no clue. But I am off break today. That means more time to write! Yay! So, keep on the lookout on the next chapter, and have a happy holiday this season! **

**~LLP :) **


	13. Forgotten Chapter Eleven, Part Two

Forgotten Chapter Eleven, Part Two

"Miley, what are you talking about?" Nick said in a stern voice.

I took his hand and pulled him aside in another room. We both took a seat in two chairs that were facing each other. "Nick," I said. "When you left, life just when downhill. Demi moved out, and you wouldn't pick up your phone; I was pretty much isolated. And I you finally picked up your phone after a month or two, or at least I though you did. A girl picked up when I called, and then you didn't come during Thanksgiving or my birthday. You didn't even call me, text, or anything. And when you didn't show up, it hurt. What's worse is that you promised."

Nick sat there in silence.

"On Thanksgiving, I asked Liam if he wanted to come over, and he said yes. And when he came, we sat and had dinner or whatever. We talked, and he asked me if I thought I made the right decision picking you over him. I said yes. I don't think it was the answer he exactly wanted, but you know."

"But what does this have to do with being lied to?" He asked.

"I'm getting there." I said. I sighed and began to continue. "So, when he came over, he was wondering where you were at because he knew you were coming in for my birthday and all. And when I told him the whole story about how you didn't come…he said it's because you had another girlfriend."

"I don't know what to say."

"Is it true?"

"Well, not exactly. I went out with other girls, but nothing like us. It was just like two friends going out to lunch." He said.

"Well, Liam showed me a picture of you and your 'girlfriend', later to find out it was your cousin."

"Did you really believe him?"

"Nick, you don't understand. I didn't know what to believe, I was confused."

"I know you're confused. But, I'm confused about why you don't have any trust in me. Why would I ever cheat on my girlfriend?"

"Why wouldn't you? You cheated on Selena with me."

"But, that was different."

"Of course it is, Nick. It's always different when a new girl comes around. I've been through this before, Nick. And it's never different. Things never change, and people never change. I know you didn't cheat on me, and yes, I do trust you, but when I came out here, I didn't think we would be fighting." She said. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Nick, I think we should be friends, like we were. I think we've gotten used to it after fourteen years. Goodbye. "

"Miley, don't go. I don't want my best friend. I want my girlfriend."

"Well, you can't have her. It's always here, Nick. New York, where everything goes wrong. But this time, I am not coming back. Bye." She grabbed her things and charged out the door, but Nick caught up with her.

"Miley…"

"I said this was goodbye. This is it Nick. We need to find other people. There are other people out there who will love you more than I did."

"No there isn't Miley. I could've had any person I wanted, and I chose you."

I sighed and sat on the steps. "Look, I know you love me and all, but it's not about that. We're both in college, and after thinking about it, I don't think I'm ready to start a serious relationship. I thought college was the time you look for adventure. I know you care a lot about me, but it's time to let go. I want to explore the world before I settle down with someone. He walked back inside. I watch him go. I sat down on the steps and start to cry, realizing what I had just done to myself. I lost not only my boyfriend, but my best friend. This is the end.

But then I woke up. I looked over to see Nick lying beside me. I guess it was just a dream.

**A/N: So that was the end! Yeah, not really what you expected, but oh well. I'm trying to start up one of my other series, so check that out. So, yeah. That's it. :)**


End file.
